Counting Sheep
by Judroozz
Summary: The sentence 'Maybe I could be in love with you' made Addison freak out and run away. What if she came back? A cute little one-shot about a cute little couple. PADDISON


**A/N: Hey people! Here's a new one-shot about Paddie.3**

**After Addison leaves because she's scared(3x17), Pete thinks about them and well… here's the result.:P**

He had already had a lot of sleepless nights in his life in which he hadn't been able to anything but just lay in his bed and stare at the ceiling. But this one was different. He couldn't stop thinking, about her, about what had been said…

Everything reminded him of her, everything smelled like her, the sheets, the cushions, even the shirt he slept in. She had been there so many nights, it was weird not to have her there. He knew he missed her, which was why he couldn't sleep. He had never really realized how big of a part of his life she had become until she had left. He wasn't used to missing someone like that, like he couldn't sleep when she wasn't by his side, because that was his issue, he needed her in his arms.

It just felt right, being with her, having her in his arms, in his life. They fit, and he _knew _he could be in love with her, he knew he already was. He had fallen for her all over again, just like two years ago. That was why he was sure they were meant to be more than something similar to friends with benefits, which was something he would normally never say or even think, but it had always just been a matter of time for them, not an if, just a _when. _He hoped she would realize that too.

He knew she probably just needed time, but what if that wasn't enough? What if nothing would be enough? He couldn't understand how something like that could freak her out while it didn't freak him out, _him_ – an alternative medicine guru with serious commitment issues. Why could she not be as thrilled and happy as he was?

But then it struck him that maybe she _wanted _to, but _couldn't, _maybe she was just afraid. Afraid because of what had happened two years ago, afraid to get hurt again, to be pushed aside when Violet would want them back. But she knew that wouldn't happen, _right?_ She had to… After all those nights they had spent together, having the best sex, love making, he actually liked to call it, he had probably ever had and laying in each others arms afterwards. She had to know it meant more. She had to know he was hers.

He had never told her how much he cared about her, but he did, a lot. She was breathtaking and every second with her was ten times better than any dream he ever had. He knew he could easily love her and be _in _love with her at the same time, and that was probably what was happening right now – but it was way too early to talk or think about that. She was just so easy to fall in love with. She had so many things about her that were beautiful and special in their own way. There was nobody like her, nobody had her smile or her laugh, nobody had the same blue eyes and nobody had that sexy voice. Those were only a few of the things that he loved about her, that made him love her.

But the problem was she wasn't there to hear him say it. She was at home, because they had had a fight. Technically, they had broken up, but they would make up, right? They hadn't _really _broken up… it had just been a spur of the moment kind of decision, right? He hated how things were right now. He wanted her to smile instead of look sad. He wanted to hear her laugh instead of her throwing accusations. He wanted to be _with_ her instead of apart from her.

He just hoped that she hadn't been serious, that they would talk about it and make up. He wanted her to want him and Lucas, to want a family. He wanted to spend every night with her in his arms. He wanted to have her for himself. He wanted her to be his like he was hers. He knew it was a lot to ask, and not so long ago he would've freaked out at the thought, but now that he knew how it could be, he needed it like a drug, he needed _her _like drug, but she wasn't there.

So there he was, not able to sleep, when he suddenly heard his front door open, or at least, it sounded like it. He waited for a moment before he got up from the bed and walked towards the living room. He suddenly realized who it was when he heard keys being dropped on the kitchen counter. Only _one_ person had the key to his house, and only _one_ person laid them on the kitchen counter. He couldn't keep the smile from forming on his face when he heard familiar footsteps come closer.

_She had come back._

His breath hitched in his throat when she walked into the living room, breathtaking as always, and the sadness washed off him instantly. Because when he saw her messy hair and tired expression, he knew she hadn't been able to sleep either. She had missed him as much as he had missed her and it reassured him. He now knew she cared about him in the same way. She had missed lying in his arms as much as he had missed having her there and he couldn't help but smile at her when she noticed him and looked nervously at him, not knowing what to say.

"Hey," she spoke softly.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" he asked, smiling cockily at her as he moved closer.

She instantly seemed to relax when she noticed he wasn't mad at her and she raised one eyebrow playfully at him. "Well, it looks like you couldn't either," she responded, grinning smugly at him and taking off her coat as he approached her. "You missed me, didn't you?"

"Yes," he replied. His expression suddenly changed from playful to serious as he stared into her eyes intensely. "Please, don't ever leave like that again."

She looked away and avoided his eyes. "Yeah, sorry about that," she spoke softly, fidgeting with the hem of her top. "I just... _Violet _is his mother, and you two love each other... I mean, I can't just..."

"Stop right there." He interrupted her, making her look up at him. "Violet is only his _birthmother_, but _you_ are the one he'll call mommy, you're the one who always kisses him goodnight. And…I'm not in love with Violet anymore. I mean, I'll always love her as Lucas' mom, but I've moved on. I've got _you_ now."

She smiled softly at him and walked closer. "That is such a relief, you know that?" she told him, caressing his cheek. "I'm sorry I freaked out, I just didn't know what to do. I didn't really know what I wanted…"

He looked down at her, his hands going to her hips automatically. "But you do now?" he asked, hope evident in his voice.

She smiled that soft sincere smile only she could smile and spoke softly, her eyes full of love. "Yeah, I do. I want you, and Lucas. I want _us_."

A huge grin appeared on his face and he closed the remaining distance between them by wrapping his arms around her, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Me too," he whispered into her fiery red hair, smiling when she tightened her grip on him. He took in her scent and kissed the top of her head, gently rubbing her back.

After a while they pulled back and he looked at her, a grin on his face.

She smiled at back him. "I'm so happy right now."

He grinned at her before slowly closing the distance between them, capturing her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer against him, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck. His tongue slowly slipped between her lips and they found each other automatically, starting a battle for dominance. He felt his heartbeat increase with every passing second and when she started walking backwards, pulling him with her by his collar, he was happy to obey.

They stumbled into his bedroom and together they fell on the bed. She pulled him on top of her and they continued kissing, slowly losing their clothes. The moment he entered her they both knew that it was more than sex, it was love making for both of them, whether they said it or not.

Afterwards, as they lay in each others arms, just like they always did, and drifted off to sleep, they both knew they wouldn't have to count sheep alone again, because they now had someone to do it with them.

**A\N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW**


End file.
